Juri Han vs Sub Zero
Juri Han vs Sub Zero ' Description ''Bloodstarz22 vs Shadow Karas! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Sub Zero walks lands a heavy uppercut into Scorpion's chin, knocking him into the air. Sub Zero then froze Scorpion in mid-air, turning him into a popsicle. Sub Zero bows down to the crowd before launching himself at Scorpion, prepared to land the finishing blow, but he was teleported into darkness before doing so. Juri and Cammy readied their fists for a fight, both calling insults at one another. Cammy lunged at Juri with a Cannon Spike, but Juri quickly countered that and landed a sharp kick into Cammy's spine, nearly breaking it. Cammy collapsed onto the ground after "one heck of a fight". Juri licked her lips and was about to finish Cammy, but she was teleported into darkness as well. Juri Han and Sub Zero landed next to each other in an arena, where the opponents could see blood staining the arena and a hero suited in red being dragged off the stage, lifeless. Juri then focused on Sub Zero, as the villain glared at Juri as well. Juri chuckled. Juri: Well, I certainly like a boy who can play a little rough. Sub Zero formed 2 ice swords and hurled them at Juri, but she quickly dodged the attack and zipped right behind Sub Zero. She landed a punch into his spine, knocking him forwards. Sub Zero turned around and glared at her again. Sub Zero: If you want a fight so badly, your spine is going to be ripped from your back. Juri chuckled. Juri: Go to hell! HERE WE GO! FIGHT! Sub Zero instantly turned himself into an ice puddle and appeared behind Juri. He grabbed her by the chest and hurled her into the ground, but the villain quickly pulled herself up with her legs and sent a Fireball Kick at Sub Zero. Sub Zero quickly dispersed the fireball with a quick throw of ice and lunged himself at Juri. Sub Zero formed a sharp knife and stabbed it at Juri, but she quickly used Counter and was launched backwards. She took this as a defensive opportunity and started throwing more Fireball Kick's at Sub Zero. Sub Zero was hit by several of the attacks, but he brushed off the attacks like it was nothing and leaped into the air. As Juri thrust a Fireball Kick at Sub Zero, he was already in mid air so he avoided the attack. He then started rapidly kicking Juri's head in mid-air until she yelled in pain and gripped Sub Zero's leg with her right leg. She quickly pulled Sub Zero downwards, crushing him into the ground with her foot. Juri: Ahaha! Sub Zero slowly got up, and Juri decided to try to a Pinwheel Kick on Sub Zero. The assassin blocked the attack, and when Juri had stopped the attack it gave Sub Zero the advantage to attack as she was recovering. He sculpted 2 ice swords and started slicing and dicing Juri until she started to bleed. After several attacks, Juri was bruised and torn. Sub Zero landed a final kick into her chin, knocking her in the chin. Sub Zero fired a ice ball at Juri, freezing her at once. Sub Zero then landed a hard kick on the bottom of the ice, shattering it at once. Juri was launched into the ground and sighed from all the pain she experienced from the long combo. Juri quickly got up however, brushing off the bruises. Sub Zero chuckled. Sub Zero: You would think that from all the pain I gave you, you would be dead. '' Juri laughed. Juri: ''You sound so surprised! Juri leaped into the air, mistaking Sub Zero for a fool's trick by throwing a ice ball at her. Juri quickly used a Dive Kick on Sub Zero, blasting downwards at Sub Zero and shattering the ice ball. She landed 4 hard kicks into Sub Zero's chest before kicking him one last time in the face, kicking him into the wall and shortly rebounding afterwards. Juri took this as her opportunity to fire a Fireball Kick at Sub Zero. Sub Zero, before landing on the ground, was hit by a Fireball and was shortly met by one of Juri's Pinwheel Kicks, knocking him into the air once more. With a repeated combo of only punches and kicks from Juri, the female villain continued the combo with a mix of Fireball Kicks and Pinwheel Kicks. When Sub Zero was stunned, she thought of thing and that thing only. Juri: This is the end of you! Juri, activating Kaisen Dankairaku, started to slowly spin her feet around and kick herself into the air, her feet bringing Sub Zero up along with her with heavy kicks. Once Sub Zero had been successfully launched into the air, Juri landed a massive kick into Sub Zero's head, blasting him downwards, but when Juri zipped downwards to the ground in less then a second, she extended her foot upwards just as Sub Zero nearly hit the ground. Her foot cracked into Sub Zero's spine, leaving him hanging from her foot for several seconds. Juri laughed and touched his cheek before launching her foot downwards and crushing Sub Zero's head, knocking him out cold with severe injuries. Juri was about to kill Sub Zero when she walked over to his body, but she was instantly vanished in doing so. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Juri Han! 'Juri was chosen to win the battle with 6 votes for win by death and 19 for win by KO, while Sub Zero only had 2 votes for death. Juri Han advances to Round 2! ' Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Arcade Coin-Op Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant